The Shadows of the mind
by Ideki
Summary: Yugi Mutoh has finally solved the Millenium puzzle, and finds himself trapped in the labrynth of Yami's mind. Yugi must now find the correct door that will give him back control of his body.Sorry about the short length of the earlier chapters...
1. Duel 1

**The Shadows of the mind**

**Duel 1: The puzzle of destiny**

My name is Yugi Mutoh, or, at least that's what it was before HE took over.

It all started when my grandfather, Sugoroku, came back from an archeological dig in Egypt. With him, he brought a box of pure untainted gold. He told me it was an ancient puzzle that has not been solved for over 3000 years, and that whoever completes it shall inherit the shadow games and become the guardian of justice. I took the box and opened it. Sure enough, inside there were pieces of a puzzle, also solid gold. I took it up to my room and started working on it. Hours passed, and I had only been able to put three of the many pieces together. Months passed, and I was still no closer to my goal. Seasons came and went, and I soon grew weary of the constant clashing of puzzle pieces, and placed it back into the box, hoping that someday I might forget about it.6 years passed, but my mind was stuck on one thing. Completing the puzzle, until one night, I gave in. I tipped the pieces onto my desk and shut my eyes as I felt around for the pieces, hoping that a miracle would happen. For some strange reason, as I held the pieces, an image popped into my mid. An image showing the solution to the puzzle. My fingers started to react to that image and put the pieces together in correspondence with it until they stopped. I could then feel a pyramid shaped object in my hands. Was this it? I opened my eyes, and then I saw it. A pyramid with an eye in the centre. I picked up the puzzle and turned to show it to grandpa, but then, a beam of light appeared and aimed at my head. I could feel a slight tingling sensation, and then started to lose consciousness.


	2. Duel 2

**Duel 2: The labyrinth of the mind**

After regaining consciousness, I found myself in a labyrinth of doors and staircases. Where Am I? How did I get here? Those two questions were the only things passing through my mind. These were soon answered by a voice that sounded like mine. It said "you have awoken my spirit by completing the puzzle. Right now, you are trapped in the labyrinth of my mind. The only way to escape and regain control of your body is to find the correct door. For every door you open, a challenge awaits. Until you reach the exit, I will have the power to do whatever I please." Labyrinth of the mind? Challenges behind every door? Just what sort of place is this? Oh well. The voice said that behind one of these doors is the route back to my body, so, I guess I'll have to search them all…


	3. Duel 3

**Duel 3: The first Challenge**

So many doors. Which one leads to my body? I know! I'll just close my eyes and point to a door. Then, I go through that door and face the challenge that's inside. Once I'm done, I'll mark the door with something to show that I've tried that one. That way, I will never make the mistake of going through the same door twice! Okay, Here goes… There! I was pointing to the door in front of me. I walk closer, and as I touch the handle, I feel a vibration and hear a roar, quite distant. I tremble, and open the door to face my first challenge.

I enter the room, pitch black with a dim light shining over rows of stone tiles, each with a letters on them, and a riddle beside that. At the end of the room, there was an even dimmer light, barely glowing over a body, limp and lifeless. I squint to try and make it out, and jump back in horror when I do. It was Anzu! Then, another voice called out, different to that of before. It said, "This is the ordeal of riddles. The objective of this ordeal is to get to the other side of the 'board' by solving the puzzles that lie beneath your feet. You must solve them in order. If you look up, there are some sand timers above each riddle that will start to deplete as soon as you step on to the allocated puzzle space. Each timer has 5 minute's worth of sand. If the timer runs out before you complete the riddle, the floor will collapse and you and your friend will fall into the dragon's lair". I look between the tiles, and see a green figure. That was probably the dragon. I take a deep breath, gulp, and take a step forward. Sand starts to flow out of the timer. The ordeal of Riddles has begun!


	4. Duel 4

**Duel 4: Out of time!**

I started to read the first riddle. "I can run, but I have no legs". What is that supposed to mean? Oh well. I look to the side of me and see 6 slabs with a letter on them. The letters were 'E,W,R,T,A'. What could it be? I rack my brains for an answer to no avail. 4 minutes left. What is it? A six- letter word that can run without legs. I start to rearrange the letters in my head to make a word that might be correct. Let's see. RAT, TAR, WAR. No use. I need something that uses all 6 letters. Then it struck me. If you turn on a tap, WATER starts to run! Two minutes left. I quickly check to see if the word fits. Perfect! I rearrange the tiles so WATER is spelt. They sink into place. The timer stops.

I sit down, trying to relax after that riddle. And then I realize that there are two more to complete. I pick myself up, take a deep breath, and move on to the next puzzle. I step onto the riddle square, and the second timer starts. "If yesterday was Wednesday's tomorrow, and tomorrow is Sunday's yesterday, what day is it today?" WHAT??? How am I supposed to figure this one out? Okay, clam down Yugi. You can do this. I look to the side of me, and once again, there are 6 tiles, only this time they are blank, and there is a hammer and chisel beside them. I guess that means I need to etch the word into the tiles. I think about it, trying not to rush myself, although it is very hard when there are only 3 ½ minutes until my almost certain demise. And then I think of something. Since the days of the week have different amounts of letters, I just need to narrow it down to the ones that have 6! Okay, lets start at the beginning. 'M.O.N.D.A.Y'. 6 letters. Good. 'T.U.E.S.D.A.Y'. 7 letters. Not good. 2 ½ minutes left. 'W.E.D.N.E.S.D.A.Y'. 9 LETTERS? No good. This is bad. Time is running out. '_T.H.U.R..S.D.A.Y'_ _. Still nothing. Damn. 'F.R.I.D.A.Y'… 6 LETTERS! 1 minute left. 'S.A.T.U.R.D.A.Y' 8 letters. Nope. 'S.U.N.D.A.Y'. YES!! 6 Letters! Now to find the correct one. The day after Wednesday is Thursday, so that counts as 'Wednesday's tomorrow', and the day before Sunday is Saturday, so that means 'Sunday's yesterday'. So if I look at the day between Thursday and Saturday, I get… FRIDAY! 20 seconds left. I grab the hammer and chisel. I rush to the tiles and hammer in the word as fast as I could. 'F' 'R' 'I'. 10 seconds. 'D' 'A'. 5 seconds. I start to carve in the final letter, when the chisel gets stuck! 3 seconds. I pull and pull. 2 seconds. I give one final yank and out it comes. 1 ½ seconds. I grab the hammer and punch in the rest of the letter. ¼ seconds left. _The timer stops and the tiles sink in. I collapse on the cold stone floor and rest.

Sweat was pouring down my whole body. I lie there, gazing at the black, empty space above me. And then I remember. Anzu. I push my drenched body back upright and walk slowly to the third and final riddle. I reach the question tile, but before I start the timer, I look at the answer tiles. There are seven tiles, each with a letter on them, except for one, which was blank. I did not know why, but guessed that the riddle would give me a clue. I step onto the tile, and I hear the sound of sand falling. The final Test has begun!


	5. Duel 5

Duel 5: The jaws of death

**Duel 5: The jaws of death**

"Which 7 letter word becomes longer when you remove the third letter?" Oh, now I get it! The blank tile is the third letter of the word! The remaining six spell Longer! But, how am I supposed to find a word like this that even exists? I guess I'll just have to go through every letter until I find one that sounds right. 'A' spells 'Loanger'. That doesn't sound quite right. Great. 3 minutes left. 'B' 'Lobnger'. 'C' 'Locnger'. 'D' 'Lodnger'. Doesn't seem like any consonants will fit. I'll try the vowels before anything else. How much time have I got? 2 minutes 10 seconds. Okay. 'E' 'Loenger'. 'I' 'Loinger'. 'O' 'Loonger'. Final one. 'U' 'Lounger'. All of these words sound strange! But, one of these has got to be correct. If only I had listened in class… Think, Yugi, Think! 1 minute 30 seconds. It can't be 'Loonger', because there are two 'O's and it doesn't make any sense. 1 minute left. If I don't get it now, I will meet my doom! How am I... Wait! That's It! It's the last one! Lounge is a word, and if you add a an 'R' at the end, you get lounger! I grab the chisel and rush towards the blank tile, but as I run, I Trip over the first letter, which was sticking out slightly. I pick myself up and head towards the tile again. 30 seconds. Plenty of time to etch in the letter. I type it in, and stand back waiting for the path to open. 15 seconds. WHAT?? The timer's still running? How can this be? 10 seconds. The tile! The First tile isn't in properly! I Sprint over to it and start jumping on it with all my might. 5…. Come on! Go IN! 4…3… IN! IN! IN! 2… GO IN! 1… A great light fills the room. Next thing I know, I find Myself and Anzu Falling. Falling into the chasm that will decide our fate…..

Huh? Where am I? I look around to see nothing but black. Am I dead? Did the dragon swallow me? Where's Anzu? Is she safe? I feel around and find I am sitting on something cold and hard. No. I'm okay. For now. Suddenly, there is a rumbling sound and rocks begin to fall. What is causing this? A large figure emerges from the shadows. The dragon. And it's got Anzu! How am I supposed to get Anzu back? And more importantly, How am I going to escape? The dragon lifts its claw and swipes at me. I duck, and It just misses my scalp. Phew! That was lucky! Now hot to get Anzu away from… Oh no! Here he comes again! … ARGH! He got me! Right in the arm! I grab the numb and bleeding limb as he swipes once more. I roll out of the way, and it claws the walls, causing them to cave in. Soon there won't be a hole to climb out of! First things first, though, how do I get rid of the dragon? I look around for any clues, to no success. But then, I see it. A few crumbs of rock fall and rest on the dragon's head. That's it! If I can get the dragon to keep attacking, a rock should eventually fall and hit it! But, then again, there is the possibility of getting crushed before the dragon, so do I risk it or not? I don't really want to die, but this is our only chance of escape! What should I do?


	6. Duel 6

**Duel 6: Miracle**

I stand there, frozen in fear. I try to think, but my instincts keep getting the better of me. I look around, but my eyes always realign themselves with the dragon. I edge backwards towards the wall as the monster raises his claw once again. I bump into a sharp rock, leaving a gash in the back of my head. I grab it to ease the pain as the dragon's mighty claw comes crashing down! Not enough time to escape! My body won't respond! Someone! Anyone! HEEEEEELLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!...

All went white. NOW am I dead? I look around, and all I see is a blank void. I really am dead this time, aren't I? I shut my eyes, and i begin to hear a voice. "Yugi! YUGIII!!" Strange... That sounds surprisingly like... HONDA!! I open my eyes and I find myself back in the pit with Honda smiling at me as he stuggles to stop the dragon from squashing both of us. How did he get here? What is going on? Wait. Never mind that now. I need to find a way out. Honda summons up all of his might and knocks the dragon back. The Dragon lets out a cry of confusion, dropping Anzu in the process. Honda collapses from the struggle, so I decide to rush out and grab the body. The beast quickly recovers and start charging full speed towards me. I Speed up myself and dive for Anzu as the dragon zooms past. I barely evade it, and it carries on... TOWARDS HONDA! I put Anzu down in a corner and rush over to Honda. On the way, though, I trip on a large stone and bruise my leg. This does not bode well. I lie helpless on the floor, screaming in horror, witnessing what seems to be Honda's final moments in this life, when suddenly...!


	7. Duel 7

**Duel 7: Dark saviour**

A glimmer of light falls from above and lands on the ground next to me. I pick it up, and it looks like a blank business card, for there is nothing upon it. Suddenly, a strange smoke arises from the card, and a black fog covers the hole, leaving nothing but darkness. Only this was no ordinary darkness. I could still see my friends and the dragon, even though everything else has been erased. Next thing I know, I hear a Slicing sound. And another. I look around frantically, because that can't have been good. Then, I hear an ear piercing shriek from... The dragon. I jolt my head over to where the beast is, and what happens next surprises me even more...

The dragon splits into four equal sections and collapses piece by piece. I freeze in fear, hoping that whatever happened to the dragon won't happen to me. Just then, I hear a voice. "Do not be afraid. This creature has been silenced in the name of justice". I look around and shout "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?" Suddenly, a bright light blinds me, but when I come to, I witness the impossible...

Before me stands a tall man clad in what seems to be purple body armour with round patterns in a lighter shade. He also holds a green staff, with his eyes glowing the same colour. Upon his head, he wears a tall pointed hat, split into four sections. It can't be. I am staring right at... THE DARK MAGICIAN!

I must be dreaming. Yes, that's it. It's all a dream. I close my eyes, then open them again to find myself in the same situation. Impossible. I try to stand up, but my injuries are too deep to move with. The magician holds out his hand and whispers "come, let me heal your wounds". I do not trust him, and try to move away. Just then, my arm goes limp from the wound the dragon gave me. As bad as it sounds, I Have no choice but to let him cure me. The magician creates a bubble and places me inside. Then, he pokes in his staff and shuts his eyes. He begins to chant something, then the bubble lights up. I can feel it. All the injuries, all the pain. It feels like time is being reversed, because the wounds are healing like they never happened in the first place. He then pops the bubble, and then goes over to Honda and Anzu to do the same. After he finishes, I thank him for his help. He then tells me something very encouraging, "Don't give up. Though the challenges ahead may be troublesome, believe in yourself and your friends". He starts to fade, but then I remember something. I ask if we will meet again, and he responds by giving me a card. Heh, I should have known. The dark magician. I stare at the card, then flip over to the back, and upon it reads a message: "If you should ever need my assistance, just Look deep into your mind, and call for me. I will be there to support you.

Anzu finally wakes up, and then leats out an ear piercing squeal "YUGI!!" My ears nearly shatter, and then she comes over and squeezes me tightly so that my ribcage is rendered shattered. Honda gets up and then, a door appears where he was sitting. The door bears an image of the millennium puzzle on it. That must be the exit. Myself, Honda and Anzu run towards the door, back to the labyrinth of no escape...


End file.
